Making Her My Girl
by jinxed1919
Summary: Jasper and Bella are mates but Edward is trying too keep them apart and make Bella love him. Will Bella and Jasper overcome all the obsticals that Edward puts in there way and be able to share their love. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Making Her My Girl**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. I am just borrowing them for this story. **

**Well this is my first ever fan fiction and I hope that all that read it like it and if not I would be happy to suggestions left in a review giving me ideas on how to make it better. Now on with the story.**

**Jasper POV**

I watched her laughing with Edward jealousy rising within me. I wanted to be the one to make her happy like that. I wanted to be the one that she loved.

Beautiful Bella, my mate. But Edward had to be the one to get her first and I couldn't take her away from my brother I can only hope that someday she feels for me what I feel for her.

She must feel my eyes on the back of her head as she turns around and flashes me one of her beautiful smiles. I smile back at her and we just look into each others eyes for a few seconds until Edward speaks to her again and she turns back to him. I feel a swury of emotions as she turns back to face him, embarrassment, confusion and anger and cant help but wonder why she is feeling all that. Why could she possible be feeling angry towards Edward?

I feel the cushions on the couch dip down as Alice perches beside me.

"She can feel it you know?" her musical voice sings out.

"What?" I ask not taking my eyes off Bella and Edward.

"The mating pull, she's confused about why she has feelings for you when she is with Edward"

"Why is she with Edward if she has feelings for me?" I spit out as I watch Edward guide her out of the room.

Alice gazes at me before answering, "Because Edward is safe. She can be sure of his feelings. Where as she has no idea of how you feel about her. The most she thinks you could ever feel about her is brotherly love.

"How do you know all this?" I ask Alice, shocked.

"We're women, we talk" she giggles out before dancing off again.

It is in that moment that I decide that I am going to win the hand and love of one Isabella Swan and make her my girl.

**Bella POV**

I am so confused. I mean I love Edward but I think I may be falling for Jasper as well. Edward is like my own Greek god, gorgeous but untouchable, but Jasper. Well jaspers like my own personal warrior always there to protect me. The problem is that I don't think that he feels for me what I feel for him. He sees me as more a little sister. I really don't know what to do.

Alice says that Jasper loves me but I'm not sure. I don't think he does, he has never shown it anyway. It would be so much easier if he just gave me some indication of how he feels. If I knew how Jasper had feelings for me I might be surer of what to do.

I'm pulled back from my thought by Edward laughing at something he has said so I laugh along with him not wanting to hurt his feelings. Just as we stop laughing I feel someone's eyes on me. I turn around to find Jasper watching me. We smile at each other before Edward asks me something drawing my attention away from Jasper and to him. I look to Edward annoyed and embarrassed to be caught staring at Jasper but he takes no notice and asks me if I am ready to go. I have no idea where he is talking about but I agree anyway.

Just as I am walking out of the door a quote from my favourite actor Johnny Depp comes to mind;

'_If you love two people at the same time choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second.'_

It is then that I make my decision that I want to be with Jasper. I obviously don't love as much as I thought if I want to be with his brother. All I have to do now is make sure that Jasper loves me more than a sister. I wonder if Alice will help?

**Edward POV**

I could hear Jaspers thoughts in my head and I feel bad about keeping him from his mate but I just can't give up Bella.

I also know that Bella is beginning to feel the mating pull and I know that it won't be long until she gives into her feelings and leaves me for Jasper, it was inevitable. They were always going to be together I am just slowing down the process.

I know that I am not going to have Bella all that much longer, but I am not going to just give her up so easy. I know it has never been done before but I was going to try and keep a vampire from his mate. I was going to try and keep Bella and Jasper from getting together. I know that if I do loose Bella to jasper that I will never get her back again. They are mates and once they mated it would be almost impossible to try and separate them, they would share too deep a bond. So I was going to try and stop them from getting together in the first place.

**Thank you for reading and I really hope that you have enjoyed this. Please leave me a review to tell me so, I welcome creative criticism :D**

**Jinx **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 **

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but my computer crashed and I had to wait until Christmas until I got my new laptop off of my Gran and Grandad. So hopefully now I will be able to update at least once a week maybe more sometimes.**

**I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! It is the people who review that keep me wanting to write. I like knowing that people are enjoying my work so I would be incredibly grateful if folk reviewed to tell me how they think my first attempt at fanfiction is going. Thanks!**

**Anyways enough of my ramblings and on with the story. Happy reading everyone.**

**Jasper POV**

Having decide that I was going to win Bella over I decided to enlist Emmett and Rosalie's help in coming up with a plan. I knew that they would help me with trying to make Bella mine as neither of them were very happy of Edward dating my mate. Rose especially was really annoyed with Edward, she had even taken to doing childish things like sticking out her tongue and jabbing him with her elbow. And never had I seen Rosalie acting childish like that, she was usually the most mature out of all of us.

Bella and Alice had gone out so Rose, Emmett and I sat in the sitting room and tried to come up with a plan to get Bella away from Edward without harming anyone in the process although when it came down to it I don't think that any of us were really that fussy if Edward was hurt.

"Well me and Rosie could always rip Edwards arms and legs out of their sockets and you, Jasper could grab Bella and mark her in front of Edward to show him who she really belongs to and then we could join his legs to his arm sockets and his arms to his leg s… or maybe not" Emmett trailed off seeing mine and Rosalie's expressions.

"You really act like a twelve year old boy sometimes Em", Rosalie scolded. "I mean your how old and you have yet to grow up."

"I am all grown up Rose, you should know that better than anyone." Emmett replied whilst winking at her.

"Right ok enough you two. I want to actually come up with an idea to win Bella away from Edward. So do we have any sensible ideas on how to make this happen?"

We all sat thinking for a few minutes before Rosalie spoke up.

"I think that you should just try to charm her. Make her fall in love with you so that she leaves Edward of her own choice so that it won't hurt him as much as if you stole her away from him. I mean think of how you have felt whilst he has been with her instead of letting you claim her as your mate, I mean he won't feel the pain as much as you did but he would still feel hurt, but if Bella made her own choice to leave Edward for you he would respect her wished to make her happy."

Emmett and I were both looking at Rosalie in shock as she finished her speech

"Wow, Rosie babe I didn't know that you cared that much about other people's feelings."

"Of course I care Emmett. This is our family we are talking about and I don't want them being hurt any more that need be. Even though what Edward has done is wrong he does love Bella and it will hurt him for her to be taken away from him."

**Bella POV**

Alice had asked me to go shopping up to Port Angeles this morning and I had decided that it would be the perfect time for us to come up with some way to make Jasper admit his feelings for me. If he even had any that was. So here we were speeding towards Port Angeles at half 8 in the morning because Alice says we get the best buys if we get to the shops before anyone else before they get all the good stuff. Honestly I couldn't care less but Alice was really excited and I really needed her help with this Jasper idea.

"So Bella what's your plan then for this whole Jasper, Edward thing?" Alice asked not taking her eyes off of the road as we parked up her car and got out.

"Well I had actually hoped that you would help me come up with an idea on what I should do"

"Ok then, well it shouldn't be that hard in getting Jasper to admit his feelings. I mean he really likes you."

"I still don't know that you can be sure that he likes me in a romantic way. I mean he has never given any indication to it before."

"Look Bella I am sure that Jasper has romantic feeling for you", Alice snapped whilst her eyes scanned the rows of shop windows. "Now just stop questioning it and just believe me when I say that that Jasper is in love with you and he has been for a while. Ohh can we go in here? Look at how cute that jacket is. Come on Bella."

I obediently followed Alice into the shop so she could look at the short pink suede jacket that she seen in the window, the cost of which was probably equal to mine and my dad's pay checks put together for six months. Not that the Cullen's had any hesitations about money.

"Oh my god, Bella! I so have to get this. Look at how cute it is and feel how soft it is", Alice called out to the amusement of the sales women. "And it would go so well with those black heels that I bought last week. Don't you think?"

I agreed with Alice and decided that I would put the problems of my feelings for both Jasper and Edward out of my mind just now and concentrate on having a little fun for a while before I got too caught up in the drama that was my life. I decide that me and I Alice could come up with a plan later and we should just take the chance for a little fun whilst we could before we went back to Forks and Edward and Jasper and my tangled love life that would put a hinder on any fun for a while. I don't think I could have much of a good time later on knowing that I was eventually going to have to break someone's heart.

**Well I hope that that update was good for you was longer that my first one and the chapters should eventually start to get longer as I get into the swing of things.**

**I will try to update again as soon as I can. Please review in the meantime it gives me my inspiration to write, Thank You.**

**Jinx :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank You so much to everyone that reviewed, added me on their favourites list or added me on author/story alert. It makes me feel good about my writing which keeps me wanting to post it for you all to see. **

**Well here is a new update for you all. We get to see Jasper and Bella get the chance to become closer. I wonder how that will turn out and how Edward will react.**

**Edward POV**

Later on that evening we were all sitting around in the lounge just talking. I had pulled Bella close to my side to show Jasper who it is she belongs to but Rosalie was glaring at me and Emmett had a massive worrying grin on his face that was directed at me. I couldn't hear what they were thinking as both they and Jasper were chanting some foreign song in their heads. Alice was thinking about clothes so she was no help in trying to work out what they were planning. I couldn't even read Bella mind but I knew that my darling would never be part of a plan to break us up she loved me and I knew that the thought of her leaving me for Jasper would never enter her mind.

I felt Bella trying to move out of my arms but I pulled her tighter into my embrace my arm firmly in place over her waist stopping her from getting away.

"Edward let go." She hissed into my ear.

"But Bella my darling I like holding you close, feeling the love between us. I never want to let you go. I plan to be by your side for all of eternity."

I heard a low growl coming from Jasper and I smirked knowing that I was getting to him. He had to realise that he would never be getting Bella, that she was mine and always would be.

Bella was trying to get away from me again, tugging and my sleeve trying to pull my arm away from her but I still wouldn't let up. I would give Jasper the chance to grab her away from me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper growling and getting ready to attack but to my surprise it was Rosalie that pinned me to the back of the sofa grabbing my arm from around Bella.

Without my arm there to hold her in place Bella ran from the room I heard her feet pounding up the stairs, Jasper growled at me one more time before following Bella out of the door.

I tried to get Rosalie off of me. Io bucked up my hips and tried to throw her off but she her on hardly letting me move an inch. I snapped my teeth at her but at Emmett's rumbling growl I stopped knowing that if I attacked Rosalie, Emmett would go for me and I wouldn't be able to hold off both of them.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting with the Cullen minus Carlisle and Esme in the sitting room when all of a sudden Edward put his arm around my waist and dragged me towards him on the sofa. I tried to move out from his arm but he just pulled me tighter and I was starting to find it incredibly painful. It felt like he was starting to crush my ribs.

I managed to hiss out a pain filled request for him to relinquish his hold on me but he wouldn't. he just replied some nonsense about being my side for all of eternity. I could hardly make out what he was saying as I was trying so hard to keep breathing. I clawed at his arm in a vain attempt to pull it off of me. I faintly heard a low growl in the background that seemed like it was coming from Jasper before suddenly I was able to breathe again. I vaguely registered that Rosalie had Edward pinned down on the sofa as I fled the room and ran through the Cullen home and up the stairs. I didn't know where to go, I didn't want to enter Edwards's room and I wasn't quite sure who the rest of the rooms belonged to. I just let my body fall onto the wall beside me before I sunk down onto the ground and sobbed into my arms.

After a few second of my tears I felt cold fingers stroking along my cheek. I flinched away from the touch and pulled myself further against the wall thinking that it was Edward who had come from me to pull me back into his prison. I started to sob louder hoping that one of the Cullen's would come and take me far away from him.

"Sshh Bella darling' you're all right. Your save with me"

I calmed down immediately, whether it was from the waves of calm that Jasper had send out to me or his slight southern drawl I wasn't sure, but I just knew that I would be save with Jasper.

I felt Jasper lift me into his arms and heard as he opened a door but I clung on to him as he tried to place me on a bed, he finally gave up in his attempts at getting me to let go and sat on the bed pulling me into his lap.

**Jasper POV**

Having had to stop with our planning when Bella, Edward and Alice had come in we were now all seated in the sitting room just doing nothing.

I watched out of the corner of my eye how Bella moved and held herself and I observed as Edward grabbed her around the waist and held her to his side. I could see Bella squirming, trying to get out of his grasp. Maybe everything wasn't as great between them as I thought it was. Bella was obviously uncomfortable with him. I started to become worried as I saw how Edward tightened his hold on Bella. I could see her face start to become red at her effort to continue breathing

I heard her choke out for Edward to let her go, but yet he still refused to. He just gave her a story about loving her and wanting her at his side for all of eternity. I could tell that he was hurting her and she was really having trouble breathing and I let out a low growl in my throat. No one hurt my mate in anyway. Before I had a chance to, Rosalie had flew passed me and had Edward held down on the sofa giving Bella the chance she needed to get away from him.

I growled at Edward one more time before following Bella up the stairs. I found her curled up on the ground sobbing quietly to herself. Before I could stop myself I reached my fingers out and lightly stroked her cheek. I felt my heart break slightly as she drew away from me and cried even harder.

I sent out waves of calm and murmured gentle words trying to calm her down. As she quietened down I reached out and pulled her up into my arms, I carried her down the hall into my bedroom and tried to lay her on my bed but she refused to let go. She clinged to me desperately and I accepted her silent request for some comforted and pulled her onto to my lap rocking her gently as she began to drift off to sleep. As she whimpered and clung to my shirt I savoured the feeling of having my mate in my arms and being able to give her some comfort.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this update. We are beginning to see Edwards possessive side and starting to get glimpses of Bella and Jaspers love.**

**I would be very happy if you would be able to review and give me some suggestions for the story. I like to hear the suggestions from my readers so that I can include stuff that they like and want to see in my writing. Thanks all.**

**Jinx :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I have had the first half of this chapter saved on my laptop since I posted the previous one but I haven't been able to finish it as I badly sprained my wrist while ice skating with my friend and it was hurting too much to be able to type**

**Anyway now that my wrist isn't as sore I should be able to get chapter out to you all sooner, so again I am so sorry for making you wait for this and I hope you enjoy it. On with the chapter.**

**Rosalie POV**

How dare he do that to Bella. He says he loves her then hurts her like that. He doesn't even love her though. He is just trying to prove to Jasper that he can get the girl she is basically a trophy to him and it's sick, he should let her be with Jasper and be happy as he would never hurt her. He loves her too much for that. He wouldn't even try and win her away from Edward as he thought that being with him would be what was good for Bella and make her happy. I am so glad that he has finally seen sense and is going to finally claim her as his mate. Me and Em will try to help them in any way we can.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to find myself enclosed within someone's arms , I had a bit of a panic trying to get away thinking that it was Edward but the arms just held me tighter and I heard Jasper whisper soothing things into my ear, I calmed down once I realised it was him, that I was save. It crossed my mind to wonder why Jasper was comforting me but the thought left my mind almost as soon as it entered. I didn't want to question him and have him let me go. I quite liked being in his arms. I was currently cradled against Jasper, he was lying on his back and I way curled up on his stomach. Normally I would be quite embarrassed in a situation like this but I found myself quite comfortable in Jaspers arms. It felt like home.

All of a sudden the bedroom door burst open and an enraged Edward stormed in, his pretty faced curled up in a sneer his fangs showing. I immediately sank back even further against Jasper and I saw Edwards eyes narrow at this instinctual movement. His eyes snapped up to meet mine and I gasped in fear. His eyes were black.

Japer got up his own face angry and challenging and he placed me behind him on the bed and stood in front of me in a protecting crouch.

I could remember the last time I had felt so scared. What if Edward hurt Jasper. Just then Rosalie flew in the room and pulled me out as Edward leaped for Jasper I heard the sickening crunches and smacks as I was pulled away from the Cullen house and into Rosalie's car.

I tried to fight against Rosalie and get back to the house but she just held on and strapped the seatbelt across my body and kept a firm grip on me as she started up the car and pulled away. As we drove down the drive I craned my neck upwards seeing if I could get a glimpse of what was inside even though I knew that they would be moving too fast for my human eyes to see.

Rosalie loosened her grip on me when we got about a couple of miles away from my jasper and Edwards fight and I turned to face her with hot tears running down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you do anything?" I choked out " you could have stopped them."

She put a small pale hand on my arm and rubbed up and down trying to comfort me.

"No I couldn't have," she said looking at me with sorrow in her eyes. "They have to fight this out and I would rather it was now instead of later when it would be so much worse."

I didn't answer and just turned away silent tears running down my face.

**Rosalie POV**

I felt so sad for Bella, she must be so confused right now. I mean she knows nothing about being Jaspers mate but she is still felling the pull towards him, and Edward. Well she had been so sure that he loved her but the way he has been acting lately towards her has been so possessive and controlling. It like he doesn't even love her anymore. He is acting like he only sees her as a prize to win and brag about when really she is just a young girl who can easily be broken.

I was so glad that I got back home in time before Bella got hurt in the middle of Edward and Jaspers fight. Alice had a vision while we were hunting that Bella tried to stopped them fighting and ended up getting thrown against a wall and hitting her head so hard that it killed her. It was decided after we heard the vision that I would run back and get Bella, as I was the fastest, and Alice and I would keep her occupied for the day.

It was also decided that we should just let Jasper and Edward fight it out and hopefully Jasper would be able to make Edward see sense about what he was doing to Bella, how he was hurting and controlling her both mentally and physically. And along with that, hopefully he would also be able to see that he was pulling the family apart.

None of us were happy how he knew that Bella was Jaspers mate but then still proceeded to ask her out and then continue dating her even though he knew how bad it was making Jasper feel. He would continue dating her as well until she called it off as he knew that Jasper would never try to break them up as long as Bella was happy and he wasn't hurting her. After his latest actions though Jasper had finally decided that he was going to get Bella away from Edward and his mind control. I for one hope that he got Bella away from Edward soon and that they could just be together in peace.

**I hope that you all liked this chapter and didn't mind the wait, I will get the next few chapters up quite soon for making you all wait so long.**

**Well we got to see in the mind of Rosalie in this chapter as I really like her. I know in my story she is so much different from what she is in the books but I much prefer her to Alice, so I'm just saying that we might be seeing quite a bit of Rosalie though out this fic.**

**Thank you all for reading, I should have the next chapter poster within the next couple of days**

**Please leave me a review**

**Jinx :-D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I am incredibly sorry that it has been so long since I last updated but rest assured I will continue to do so even though I may have lapses in the times I update. I am going to start trying to update regularly but ever since I got back to school after the Christmas holidays we have been focusing on getting ready for our final exams and it has been really hectic.**

**I would also like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has review and left words of kindness and support. It is these people who encourage me to keep posting my work as I know that they enjoy reading what I write.**

**Well on with the story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and for everyone who has been reading my other story Making the Changes I will be updating that soon as well.**

**Japer POV**

I tried as hard as I could to get Edward off of me as I knew if we started fighting that there could be a chance that one of us accidently hurt my Bella, and I couldn't have that happening I had only just decided to try and win her over and I couldn't risk losing her before I even got her.

As Edward pinned me to the wall I saw out of the corner of my eye Rosalie come into the room and pull Bella out which I was incredibly grateful for. I still waited until I heard Rose's car pull away before I fought back against Edward incase that Bella somehow got away from Rosie and came back in and got hurt. I knew that Edward doesn't have enough control of himself right now to stop the fight. I mean he came in and attacked me when Bella was still in the room like he couldn't have cared less if she got hurt.

And I honestly don't think he does care. I think he is more trying to prove something. Prove that he is better than me maybe? He just wants to feel like he is better than everyone else. All he is a spoiled teenager. He still acts like the seventeen year old he was when he was changed, stomping his foot when he doesn't get his own way.

When I was absolutely sure that Rosalie had got Bella away I let the rage that had been building up inside me ever since Edward had stolen my mate take over. With one flip I had Edward held against the wall with cracks forming behind him from the strength of my hold. He tried in vain to get away and regain the upper hand but I was too angry to let him even move an inch.

"Now listen here Edward, This is the only time that I am goin' to tell you this so you better pay attention. Bella is not yours, hell she isn't even mine, she is her own person that can make her own choices. She never has and never will belong to you. I have had enough of you hurtin' her and treatin' her like a possession. You don't deserve someone like her, she is far too good for you. I am no longer just goin' to stand around and let you be with her. I let you date her at first because I thought that she was happy and better off with you but after seeing the way that you treated her in the lounge I know now that is not the case. I am goin' to do everything within' my power and more to get her away from you and to finally have her accept me as her mate."

With one more slam of his head against the wall I ground out "Do you understand"

He let out a squeak which I took as confirmation and I finally let him go. As soon as my hands were away from his neck he fled out of the room. I knew that I should probably feel bad from treating my own brother like that but I just couldn't find it within myself to care. He hurt Bella and if he does anything else to harm her in anyway at all I knew I wouldn't be able to stop my self-control from breaking. I had nearly snapped just there and killed him. I didn't want it to come to that but if that was what it took to ensure Bella's safety then I wouldn't hesitate to rip him to pieces and bur him to ashes. And I am sure that Rosalie would gladly help.

**Rosalie POV**

I felt so much sadness for Bella right now. I don't know what I would do if someone was harming Emmett in anyway but I knew I would hate anybody who tried to stop me from helping him. Alice and I were trying our hardest to distract Bella from the thoughts of the fight that was probably happening right now but I don't think she was really with us. She was worrying too much about Jasper and Edward and what was happening to really concentrate.

It was about time that someone told her what was going on and I decided that I was the person to do it.

"Right that is it. I have had enough of nobody telling you what is going on Bella it is time that you heard everything." I said slamming my fist down on the table we were seated at in the empty coffee bar.

"Rose I don't think that you should do this." Alice said sounding panicked. "It's not our placed to tell her"

"It not you that's telling her Alice I am so don't be so worried, she deserves to know and if no one else is going explain to her what is going on then I am."

"Come on Rose, leave it to..."

"No Alice I want to know," Bella said cutting off Alice mid speech.

"Please tell me Rose," she said turning to face me, unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm so confused I want to know what is going on."

I shot a small smirk toward Alice who had slumped back in her seat, before grabbing hold of Bella's hand to rub small circles on the side of her thumb to try and sooth her as I spoke.

"Right well this is probably going to come as a massive shock to you" I began. "But you are not Edward mate, you are Jaspers.

I held my free hand up to stop her from saying anything as I noticed her open her mouth as if to protest.

"Just listen. Well when you first came to Forks Jasper began to notice that he was feeling incredibly drawn to you but he didn't mention anything because he knew that Edward had taken an interest in you to. By the time that he realised that you and him were infact mates and meant for each other, Edward had already began dating you. Jasper didn't want anything to hurt or upset you so he let Edward continue dating you as he thought that Edward would treat you right and look after you. He has lately changed his mind on the fact that he was going to let you live your life with Edward once we began to see how Edward has been treating you. He has been acting like he is superior to you and like that you are a possession for him to own. You may think this is okay because he loves you, but the rest of us don't. I am sorry to say this but I personally don't think that he even loves you. I think that he is just using you to prove that he is better than everyone else by making someone else's mate fall in love with him and by not attacking his singer. Jasper though. Jasper really does love you and he just wants what's best for you even if it is with someone else."

I took in her astounded face for a moment before giving her my final words and telling her what she already knew.

"You have to make a decision now Bella. You have to choose if you want to be with one of them or if you don't want to be with either of them. And you have got to do it soon before someone else gets hurt."

**Well I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I would be very very grateful if you left me a review to tell me if you did or didn't.**

**I would also appreciate if people left me reviews telling me of any mistakes that I have made in my writing and if they could also tell me if there is anything that they would like to see happening and I will try and fit it in. **

**Hopefully I will get your next update to you soon, but in the meantime please don't hesitate to leave me a couple of words saying if you did or did not like what I have written so far. **

**Thanks **

**Jinx :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I am so so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. Real life has just been getting in the way and I have not had much spare time. I am on my Easter holidays at the moment though so I promise to have at least one more update after this one before I go back to school a week today. **

**I have also noticed that I have keep forgetting to put a disclaimer so here it is, this applies to all previous chapter and all future chapters if I forget : I do not own anything, I am merely borrowing these characters for the duration of this story.**

**And as always a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, author or story alerted me.**

**Now on with the chapter! I hope that you all enjoy**

**Bella POV**

I looked between Alice, who was look at me in concern and Rosalie, who was staring at me expectantly with her lips pursed, in disbelief.

"So you're telling me that I'm not in fact Edwards mate, and that I'm actually Jaspers mate… and that you all knew this from the start yet neglected to inform me."

I could hear my voice beginning to get higher as I spoke, and I saw Alice flinch out of the corner of my eye but I didn't feel the need to try and tone it down. It really hurt me that they had waited so long to tell me this.

"I know that I may only be human but surely that something like this is a bit deal to vampires also, or is it that you're a closer family than I originally thought. So who is it that gets a turn with me next, Emmett, Carlisle? Oh no I bet I know who it is who is getting a turn with me next, it's Esme isn't it?"

Alice looked shocked at my outburst and stuttered out "No, Bella we would never…"

I never found out what they would never do as Rosalie's laughter cut Alice off mid speech. "Oh, My good Bella, that has got to be one of the funniest thing I have heard all year. And that includes some of the thing that Emmett has come out with. Of course we wouldn't do that" she somehow managed between chuckles "It's just Edward has never shown any interest in a girl before you and we didn't want to cause him any hurt, but I'm sure if you wanted a shot with Emmett I could led him to you for a night. I know he wouldn't mind.

Rosalie started laughing again at my now crimson face and I could see a smile tugging at the corners of Alice's mouth. "It would only be for a led mind you, Emmett is still mine and I want him back and I'm not sure that Jasper would like it very much if you broke up with Edward not for him but for Emmett, though I must admit I would love to see the look on Jazz's face if you did do that.

The tension had been broken due to my embarrassing outburst and as we walked out of the café in high spirits I could help but be happy that Jasper was my mate. I mean it certainly explained why I had feelings for him when I was supposed to be Edwards.

**Jasper POV**

Emmett had returned home not long after my fight with Edward and I had explained to him everything that had happened between me and Bella and Edward as I waited anxiously for the return of Rosalie and Alice with Bella.

When they did finally return I was glad to see them happy and smiling though I must admit I am rather curious to why Bella had turned a bright red when she caught sight of Emmett and why Rosalie burst out in giggles at this.

I was also puzzled at Alice. Her emotions are incredibly guilty and she cannot look me in the eye, she keeps looking about the place and rearranging objects in the sitting room only to put them back as they were in the first place.

I however decide to focus on Alice and her guiltiness later and instead turn my attention to Bella who has gone from fire truck red to a soft pink in her cheeks. She must feel my gaze on her as she look up and catches my eye. And immediately flushes bright red again. I almost miss her request when she asks it as she speaks so quiet. If not for my enhanced hearing I would never have realised that she has spoken at all.

"Jasper, do you think that we would be able to go somewhere private to speak?"

I nodded in the affirmative and follow her as she leaves the house toward the garage. When we are seated in my car I ask her where we are headed but she just replies anywhere. I decide that I know just the place to take her. As I pull out I wonder just what it is that she wants to talk about.

**I know that it is so short and I apologise for that but I think that this is a good place to leave off. But in return for it being so short I am going to give you a nice long chapter next time.**

**I also have a question to ask all off you. Do you think that I should include lemons in the story and change the rating to M or do you think that I should keep it at the rating it is at and skirt over sexual scenes? Please drop me a few lines to let me know.**

**Also please review to tell me if you enjoyed the chapter or not and what I can do to make thing better. Thank You.**

**Jinx **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I apologise for the late update when I said I should have another one before school but I just got a bit distracted with exams. Finished my last exam just yesterday. The internet in my house has also been blocked for the last little while as my younger brother has been staying up all night playing Xbox live so my mum decided to just switch it off all together.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that you recognise.**

**Jasper POV**

After she had voiced her request, I led Bella to my ca. A '71 Dodge Challenge that I was extremely proud off. Once In the car I asked Bella where she wanted to head to but she just said anywhere. I felt quite nervous as I pulled out onto the road I wasn't all that sure why Bella would want to speak to me in private.

I tried to talk to Bella as we drove but all I got in reply were one or two world answers that done nothing to lessen my uneasiness. I could feel the tension in the car and it was making me very uncomfortable. I hated that my Bella felt so awkward around me, I just wanted her to be able to relax and talk to me. I know that if Emmett could hear how I was thinking he would call ,me a pussy but I just wanted to make Bella happy, not really caring what I had to do to achieve this.

Finally after driving for about half an hour or so I pulled into the side of the road wanting to get to the talk as soon as possible. I could hardly bare the suspense any longer. I felt that the silence was slowly killing me.

Still we sat in silence after I had stopped the car. Bella gave no indication of saying anything so after another 10 minutes of silence I carefully asked Bella what was going on.

"Bella, are you ok? Please tell me if something has happened, you looked so happy when you came in with Alice and Rosalie. What has happened to make you like this? I don't like being the one to make you so uncomfortable. If there is anything I can to please tell me" I almost begged.

"Jasper…" she breathed out

"Why didn't you tell me" she whispered, tears filling her eyes "Am I really that bad?"

"What are you talking about Bella?" I asked growing more worried by the second "Please talk to me"

She looked at me for a few seconds, like she was searching for something in my eyes, she must have found what she was looking for as she began speaking again a little more confident that before.

"Rosie and Alice told me" she stated

"Told you what?" I carefully asked beginning to understand what was going on. I could believe that they would have done what I thought they had done. They knew that I didn't want Bella to know yet. That I wanted her to make the choice on her own.

"They told me that I was you mate. Not Edwards."

Well it looks like they have told her then.

**Bella POV**

After I told him what Rosalie and Alice had told me, Jasper closed his eyes briefly before open them again to look at me with guarded eyes for a few seconds. Could tell what he was thinking or feeling at all and I hated it. His eyes were usually so expressive and now they looked closed off and this was worrying me more than anything. Maybe he never wanted me to know I was his mate because he never wanted me as his mate?

"Stop getting yourself so worried, whatever reason you have come up with for why I hadn't told you is probably not true" he said like he knew what I was thinking.

He briefly chuckled at my wide eyed expression for a few seconds before opening his mouth to speak again.

"I never told you not because I didn't want you. I never told you because you were already so in love with Edward and him with you before we realised exactly why it was I was, am so pulled towards you."

I tried to say something "I… Well…" What I don't know but he cut me off before I could come up with something to say

"And don't go thinking that I don't love you or anything. Because I do. So much. And I know that I have probably hurt you by not telling you any of this but I was hurting every time I seen you with Edward. Every time you would light up due to Edward I could feel my heart slowly braking bit by bit. But I couldn't tell you. Not when you were so happy."

I sat there in stunned silence for a few seconds before speaking "But lately you have made it seem like you care for me. Why now?" I asked

"Because I can hardly take it anymore and because I know that you don't love Edward as much as you used to and although you may try to hide it I can feel the love that you beginning to feel for me. I can also hear the way your heart skips a beat whenever I walk into a room. It has never done that for Edward you know. "He said smirking at the end.

I rolled my eyes at his last comment but it hadn't really annoyed me because I knew it was true. I knew the way I felt for Jasper was much more than I could ever feel for Edward. I could also feel the happiness building within me knowing that Jasper loved me too.

HE hurried on speaking again before I had a chance to tell him how I felt. "I understand though if you don't want to be with me. And if you chose to forget everything to do with our family after the way that Edward has treated you I would honour that and never contact you again. I…"

"Jasper…" I interrupted but he continued speaking

"…would make sure that no harm would ever come to you or your future family and I would…"

"Jasper!" I said again louder, amused at his nervous ramblings

He stopped speaking then and looked up at me with large worried and hope filled eyes.

Instead of saying anything though I pressed my lips to his. Knowing that I had made the right decision when his own lips curved up into a wide smile and as he began to deepen the kiss. One of his hands came up to cradle my head and the other took hold of mine threading our fingers together.

I could feel the overwhelming happiness within me by being with Jasper and I just knew that everything would be ok with him. That he loved me and that I loved him. And that we would be together forever and that nothing could change that.

**Well that is my first ever completed fanfiction and I am so proud of myself. I can hardly believe the response that I have gotten for this story and I want to say thank you to everyone that has read it, reviewed, favourite or alerted me or this story. I hope to have as good as a reception for my other stories.**

**Jinx :)**


End file.
